Story of two very similar yet, different people
by gaybitch
Summary: "you are really related to Mikoto-san..." Yata looked at the girl in front of him. Her long red hair, now resting, on her right shoulder while her amber eyes which previously focused on a rather thick book, is now looking at him straight in the eye. "Took you long enough. My name is Suoh Misaki aka the younger sister of that violent brother of mine." MisakixOC ! lots of swearing!
1. Here they met

"one more! just one more! after that, we will go. "

"Yata-san! ohh man.."

I can't just go after such a humiliating battle with that sickening monkey. I should at least leave with some clues leading me to Totsuka-san's murderer. So far, we only know one thing about that bastard : He claims to be **the colorless king**. That is pretty much it. I swear i will kill him when i see him and that **Black Dog**.

Is there no one here? Come on! I've been walking for a good ten minutes alre...oh, there is someone and **fuck me**. why in the hell does it have to be a fucking girl. hmph, I have to admit that she's fucking attractive. **red hair** and **amber eyes**. She looks strangely alot like...wait, no way that can happen! Mikoto-san would have told us , he had a sister. So there is no way, that fucking cute girl with a petite body like that gorgeous can be his sister.

Okay, yata. get your screws on. It's only a girl. Its just a fucking (attractive) girl that (won't probably talk to you) you see everyday on the streets. (but hell, no girl is that attractive. ) I HAVE TO FUCKING STOP THINKING THIS WAY. SCREW MY MIND. SCUMBAG BRAIN. I gathered all my courage and energy to walk towards her. I should get a fucking prize for being this courageous.

"oi. erm, h-have you seen this g-guy?" That was my best intimidating line i can ever pull off at that time. now when i look closer, her hair really greatly resembles Mikoto-san's color. She has the most flawless skin I have ever seen. She is really cute. add all of that and you get _perfect_. She looked up from her book and stared at my eyes. goddamn. She have really pretty eyes. fuck it brain, stop thinking like this. I am gonna get all aroused if i think anymore. "Ehh~ this guy again? Homura and SCEPTER4's wanted boy , isn't it? I heard they are putting up **10 million yen **for this guy. " wait. SCEPTER4? how did she know? only people like the prime minister and us know about SCEPTER4 pursuing that guy too.

"you...who are you?"

"yata-kun, you are very slow for your age."

"how do you know my name." i held my bat just below her chin.

"ehh~ Homura is definitely living up to it's name. "

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU."

"woah, don't lose your cool, man! isn't it all obvious? red hair, homura, amber eyes. tell me who has them besides me in your clan."

"you...so you are really related to Mikoto-san..."

"Took you long enough. My name is Suoh Misaki aka the younger sister of that violent brother of mine."


	2. mission aborted

a/n: hello! okay, so this story took place at episode five. after all that fighting with that damn insane in the head monkey, yata-kun insisted on asking once more. and that is where you will meet **Kukuri Yukizome**. i just replaced **Kukuri **with **Suoh Misaki**. hopefully this will somehow answer your " where the fuck is kukuri : ?!" question.

_all the words in italic is the flashback._

all words underlined are his actions.

* * *

Arghhh! _**SO FUCKING PISSED.**_in the end, i went back without any much progress! so much for asking one more person. well, at least i found out that Mikoto-san has a sister. A really cute one at that. waitwaitwait. why am i continuously thinking of these kind of scenes about her !? I will probably die by Mikoto-san's hands if I spoke all my thoughts to him by now.

Mikoto-san's sister...huh? Well, she does look alot like Mikoto-san...**WAITAMINUTE.** shouldn't I be more concern about that fucking white haired boy instead of her?! I don't get why I have to have this one-sided thoughts! She is cute but, she is rude for a seventeen!

_"suoh misaki..." she has the same name as me? that was pretty unexpected. _

_"yes i have the same name as you, misaki yata-kun." oh, she can read minds? wait, what. misaki? god i so fucking hate that name. _

_"errr...Misaki-chan, can you please do not call me by that. i really hate that name of mine." _

_"you hate your name? why? it's cute. for a __**small guy**__ like you." now she done it. _

_"__**don't fucking call me small.**__"_

_"what~? relax~small guys are cute. like a chihuahua. you look like you are sixteen, you know!" doesn't this woman knows how to stop? guess not. _

_"you are fucking testing my patience ,aren't you." _

_"maybe. maybe not. it all depends on how you think of my actions. after all, most of us won't be able to explain our intentions at times." whatthefuck? she is irritating me and now she talk in some kind of wisewords shit. i really don't get women._

_"i have to leave now. nice having such a wonderful time with you, misaki-kun."_

_"oooooiiii! i told you not t-" she left. without a single trace. that speed of hers is one of a kind. if she didn't tell me she is Mikoto-san's sister, i would have probably think she is some kind of assassin who comes and goes like the wind._

argh. this girl is so irritating. nevermind. calm your tits , yata. don't think about this girl again. you can't let a fucking girl who call you short get into your mind. you have a life to live. a live to avenge for. don't let Mikoto-san down.

I think a drink will be good. I headed down the homura common-gathering-place aka where the main door is located at. while walking , i hear voices. "so you met yata-san already? he is really very scared of woman. so i am really surprised he actually talked to you for that long. that can actually be his so-far greatest achievement."

"oh yata! you came down just in time! come, greet our cutest guest ever!" ah, izumo-san what the fuck are you-.** fuck it.** mission-forget-all-about-suoh-misaki-aborted. she is fucking here in front of me.


	3. insignia

a/n: hello once again! i got 2 reviews! i am literally dancing like an insane woman now. one of them said that they like how yata kept swearing. ^.^;; i can kinda handle Yata's character somehow, cus we have somethings in common! i watched episode 7 and **Reisi Munakata **slapped **Kuroh** **Yatogami** ! omfg. i was literally saying : " WHAT THE FUCK. OMG. HE FUCKING BITCH SLAPPED HIM." anyway, i love you all! :D

* * *

"why the fuck is she here?" damn. all that thinking made me unknowingly use much of my energy. anyway, that girl really just **have** to show up when i am fucking trying to forget her , does she?

"yata-san, you have to get along with her, y'know?" you have no idea, izumo-san. this girl here is like a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"misaki-kun~" Izumo-san and the rest if the Homura members presented stared at her in shock. Some even looked at her with eyes saying " This girl is so dead." while yata is fuming with anger. 

"**I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BY THAT NAME ALREADY!** Do you seriously have a death wish or you simply think just because you are a woman , I won't dare to even try and do something to you?!" THAT GIRL IS GETTING ON MY FUCKING NERVES. SERIOUSLY.

"eh~ but it's funny, isn't it? you said you dislike this name of yours , yet you calmly called "misaki-chan~" when you met me in school." **fuck.** She does have a point. **waitwaitwait.** yata! DON'T GIVE UP SO FUCKING SOON. WIN THIS FIGHT EVEN IF YOU ARE WRONG.

"you are fucking disobedient for a **seventeen year old**, y'know? would you like me to , let's say, make that mouth **never speak again**?" i said that while taking up my bat. ahh~ this is what we should have done in the beginning.

that girl stood up from her seat and moved closer to me. She looked into my eyes. Goddamn, how many fucking times do i have to say this : **her eyes are beautiful.**

"Do you think you can , Misaki-kun?" That does it.

Before I can do anything, balls of fire went in between us, serperating us nicely. well, if you don't count the fact that i almost got burned.

"The hell you did that for, izumo-san?!" That man always have to fucking do this when we almost get to the climax , does he.

"yata-san, you **have** to get along with her. Mikoto-san's orders. Besides, She is part of Homura afterall." What the fuck did i just heard?

"SHE? PART OF HOMURA? SINCE WHEN? Mikoto-san is in that fucking blue's prison, he can't possi-"

"She has always been a member of Homura. A member that doesn't make herself known unless needed, that is." This is so fucking confusing. so you all mean to say that fucking rude girl is mikoto-san's sister and she is now part of homura **since long ago**? I don't get anything at all!

I turned towards that girl. She just stared at me like nothing was said. Then , i saw it. On her arm. **fuckme.** Why didn't I see it before? That tattoo. Of the **Homura insignia**.


	4. not bad

a/n: hello again! :D i am so out of ideas and i am so surprised that people actually followed my stories. :') I LOVE YOU ALL. FUCKING BITCHES, COME IN FOR A HUG. continue the reviews! :D and I will use the official Homra spelling from this chapter on. I need to start imagining for the next chapter. **To those people who actually said "omg! episode 7 is so gay! K should be renamed to GAY!" , FUCK YOU ALL .** byes~

* * *

"okay, wait. So you are already knew about this? what the fuck?" If there is one thing that will make me angrier , it's the 'yes' to this question.

"hehehe. Yata-san, Izumo-san already told us days before we went to that highschool. You were in your room at that point of time. He told us not to tell you anything until you found out on your own because, you will probably be like "THEN WHAT IS THAT FUCKING BITCH DOING? SHOULDN'T SHE BEGIN DOING SOMETHING NOW?"" so that is your reason, huh, Izumo-san. Look, no one in their right mind will not be angry at this! I mean, tell me someone you know who will be living their lives slowly when their brother is in prison.

I looked around at the other members , including that guy who just gave me a **wonderful , fantastic speech** on why he didn't tell me about her identity , Rikio. He was smiling with sweat dripping down his face. I switch my glaze to the other remaining people in the room ( excluding Izumo-san and that girl.) . They are all nodding their head as if they are telling me " We are telling you the truth! really! don't kill us please!" ehhh~ so those people know that when i get angry, its the end of them , do they? finally, someone who knows what will happen.

"er, ahemm. " argh, i would recognize that voice anywhere. "while you all are out there , beating up old english-speaking men, I did my part as well ,okay?"

"oh really? like what? sitting around in school reading thick books? that is really helpful for us! thank you!"

"like going around the school searching and asking about that white-haired guy. "

"and? what did you find out?"

"it appears that there is only one guy in the whole school with white hair. his name is **Isana Yashiro **. the weird thing is, he isn't in any of the school system but, most teachers and students knows him and **claims** that he has been studying in this school since one or two years ago."

fuck, that guy is **either** a fucking amazing guy **or a fucking amazing guy**. I remember one time, i sneak into some school Mikoto-san was in and i got caught about ten times even when i wore their uniform. That guy is pretty fucking good, he actually made everyone believed, he studied there for years.

"hmm, then there is a good chance of him being our target. Not being in the school system is already very suspicious. " Thank you Captain-Izumo-obvious.

"Add up all current informations about him and we are still in a dead end. I guess we will have to wait for him to make a move or something. Meanwhile, all we can do is patrol around areas and inform others about him. The chances of meeting him is very slim as he **probably** **would** keep a low profile . Considering the fact that he knows **Homra** and **SCEPTER4** are after him."

Woah, this girl knows her stuff ,doesn't she? anyway, like what she said, all we can do is to forcefully force people to fucking tell us about that white haired guy and patrol.

"And, **Misaki Yata**, I am **fucking nineteen** for god's sake. I am going to keep calling you Misaki-kun even if it costs my life because if you don't cure this issue about your "_feminine"_ name, you are so gonna die by the hands of that 'fucking monkey'. "

"**HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO YO**- you know what? **just do whatever you want.** I am fucking tired to deal with all of this now." just give me a break , man! wait what? she is nineteen? She looks like **fucking fifteen or at most seventeen. **I swear that-argh okay,I give up. This girl or rather, _Misaki-chan_, is so fucking mysterious.


	5. first-kiss experience

__helloo~ im back. I'm no good with descriptions XD so you won't find alot of descriptions in this story. anyway, enjoy~ fav, review, follow will be much appreciated!

* * *

_(two weeks later)_

still no clue about that white haired boy...damn that kid moves fast. Thanks to him, i have to deal with _Misaki-chan_ everyday.

_(one week ago)_

_"come on guys! make up already! It's been a week since she got here!" Izumo, making up with a girl isn't so hard but making up with __**that**__ girl is harder than persuading a five year old not to buy that barbie doll._

_"Izumo-san, do you really think I don't wish to make up?"_

_"Then, Yata, just apologize to her. Then all will be fine." great advice there. I couldn't have thought of it._

_"Do you seriously think of me as a five year old child? I've thought of that but the thing is, I don't know what I did wrong."_

_"maybe that time when you enter her room and started digging up things on her table is the problem?"_

_"what? she is __**still angry about that? **__come on! I did that to you and Chitose but you guys just closed one eye. hmm...it's official. women are troublesome."_

_"Yata...remember the time when you did that to anna's room too? she didn't talked to you for a month until you apologize. there is no point having this kind of grudge against each other. It's just not worth it. I'm sure if you apologize, she will forgive you (for you are an inexperienced kid with women.). She might act like a guy sometimes with that mouth of hers but you have to understand she still a woman at heart. "_

_hmmm. what he said is somehow true...no point having a grudge. maybe, I should go apologize now._

_"Izumo-san, where is Misaki-chan?"_

_"In her room. Don't worry, she won't throw you out without hearing what you want to say first. Remember yata, choose the right choice of words."_

_"yeah yeah. " __I said as I made my way up towards the second level.__ how hard can this be. __I reached for the doorknob in front of me, with slight hesitation, turned it._

_"ermm. Misaki-chan? you there?" __I looked around the unlit room, trying to make out a person. then at that point, the lights turned on by itself ( actually it was turned on by Misaki-chan, with a remote control.)_

_"Misa-kun? What are you doing in here? What do you want?" __Misaki-chan said while both her eyes stared at me.__ I swear I can feel them burning holes on my face.__ I walked towards her bed and sat right next to her._

_"ermm...look, I'm really sorry about the day when I went into your room without permission. I shouldn't have invade your privacy. Look, I'm really sorry. I know this talk is not that convincing but, I hope you will forgive me. " crap, I can't believe I said all that. If she doesn't forgive me, this is gonna be embarrassing as hell._

_"ohh, about that day? don't worry, I already forgave you. I knew you didn't do it on purpose. I guess I just exploded that day. Sorry for yelling at you." what? She isn't angry at me? Then why is she ignoring the whole lot of Homra ? _

_"You aren't angry? Then...why? why did you ignore everyone else during the past week? I thought ,for sure, it has something to do with me!"_

_"..." _

_"come on, Misaki-chan. Don't worry, i won't tell anyone. You've got to stop being so independent. Start opening up to everyone else!" okay. what the fuck am i saying now. to a girl. to Misaki-chan._

_"It's...about Mikoto."_

_"Mikoto-san? your brother? could it be... you are actually worried about him afterall?"_

_I saw something in shape of a water droplet dropped from her face to her thighs.__ is she...crying? oh shit. what the fuck am I supposed to do now. I've never deal with a girl crying before! ahhhh! now what!? __**I SWEAR THIS ISN'T IN THE DESCRIPTION WHEN I FIRST JOINED THIS GROUP. **_

_"erm...are you-. errr...do yo-... do you need a s-shoulder?" nice work yata. you don't sound nervous AT ALL!_

_"...thanks." __with that, she laid on my left shoulder with more tears dripping down her cheeks.__ her hair smells like rose petals...I wonder what kind of shampoo she uses. _

_"You know, Misaki-chan. You should really depend more on others. " __I said as I gently wiped off her tears._

_"Like who? you?" __She said that with a teasing tone.__ That girl sure recovers fast._

_"Well, if you don't have a problem with that, you can depend on me if you like." fuckfuckfuck. what am i saying now. and why am i blushing like when i saw my first love in highschool!?_

_she looked at me with her big , beautiful amber eyes. we went on like this for five minutes. well, I don't know the exact timing but it sure does feel like five minutes. "Then...I will do that, Yata-san."_

_i swear we are so close. our face is like ten centimeters away from each other. I moved closer to her._

nine centimeters.  
seven centimeters.  
six centimeters.  
five centimeters.  
three centimeters.  
two centimeters.  
one centimeter.

_**zero centimeter.**_

_"YATA-SAN!" with that, our__** perfect first-kiss experience**__ ended with a loud cry from Rikio._

_"FUCK . WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW?" __I yelled towards the door with anger all over my body._

_"THERE ARE SOME BASTARDS DARING TO TRASH UP THE BAR!"_

_I opened the fucking door with a pissed-off look that nobody , even Mikoto-san, seen._

_"Ohh, really? they are so fucking dead." __I said while cracking my knuckles._

_they are so dead ruining that moment with me and Misaki-chan._

I have to admit though, it wasn't half bad putting up with her.


	6. boxers

sooo~ I got a review that says "don't forget about anna." honey, i wont! I didn't forget about her! I just didn't know how to make her appear in the scenes! X( but thanks to you, i have an idea now! :D

oh! and if you didn't know, I am a huge fan of khr too! so...i was wondering, what if khr and k met each other. and then that idea seem to develop into a fanfiction. ._. check it out if you like khr and k! :D

hhehehehe, i decided to abore the underline means actions thing since you all are smarter than me. ._.

* * *

"Rikio! Stop running around my precious bar! If anything happ- RIKIO! I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU!" Yata stirred in his sleep while the rest of the homra were either making noise or watching Izumo punishing Rikio. We all know Izumo, is _fucking scary_ when it comes to his bar.

"ah what the fuck." That is the first thing yata said in the morning. He began changing his sleeping position every five seconds then, he woke up with a yawn. He stretched his arms out and only took them back when he heard Rikio screaming for help.

Yata was dead tired from yesterday's events. You would be too, If your partners are Misaki-chan and Anna.

_(yesterday)_

_Usually, Anna would prefer staying in the bar with Mikoto-san rather than going out to patrol but, since the king isn't here now, she wanted to spend time with his sister, as if Misaki-chan is a replacement for Mikoto-san. She kept following Misaki-chan everywhere she go like how she followed Mikoto-san. Sure enough, Misaki-chan is now no longer awkward with Anna following her. In fact, they have gotten quite close to each other. That made Yata and his other homra friends surprised. Afterall, Anna didn't talk much with them as she did with Mikoto._

_"An-chan, do you want a ice cream like mine?" Misaki-chan asked Anna using the nickname she have created for her. Anna simply just nodded her head while licking Misaki-chan's ice cream. Yata, on the other hand, have been looking at them since awhile ago. _

_"...you guys do know our job is to patrol for that white haired guy and not eating ice cream right?" yata asked with a sweat drop on his head. _

_"Come on yata! regardless of what we are supposed to do, we can still have fun!" Misaki-chan replied with a smile. _

_"Here! have a lick! It's really nice, you know!" Misaki-chan said to Yata while offering him a lick of her green tea ice cream._

_"er...no thanks." Yata refused while the thought of sharing an indirect kiss with Misaki-chan made him blushed._

_"okay...hey! why are you blushing?" Misaki-chan asked with enough innocence in her voice to be deemed innocent by Yata._

_"I-I am not b-blushing! The weather is hot and I am perspiring!" Yata said while his blush grew bigger and more sweat seems to come out._

_"well, I sure can see that." Misaki-chan said while eyeing the drops of sweat from his forehead travel down, dripping at his chin._

_When the nineteen year old saw Misaki-chan eyeing him, he just replied with a loud "shut up!"._

_Anna just stood there licking Mikoto's sister's ice cream while watching the childish verbal fight between the two Misaki._

_"ah! yata! can we have a ride?" Misaki-chan said while taking a bite from her ice cream._

_"a ride? on what?" Yata said while picking up his skateboard. Misaki-chan , then, stared at him like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Yata widen his eyes when he realised what that girl mean._

_"you...want a ride on my skateboard? the fuck? do you even know how to ride that?" Yata smirked while saying the last sentence._

_"well...I don't! which is why we will ride it together! " Misaki-chan said with a bright smile._

_"ride. together? you serious? wait. do you think my board can hold the weight?" Yata asked with a "are you serious" expression._

_"we won't know until we try it!" Misaki-chan said again with a grin."An-chan! We will be right back! Stay here , okay?" Coincidently, they are at a skate-park. Anna simply nodded while Misaki had a last lick of her ice cream before handing it over to Anna._

_"hop on." Yata said to Misaki-chan while she waved to Anna. Misaki went on the skateboard and surprisingly, the skateboard can hold their combined weight._

_"you...how on earth is this even possible." Yata said while questioning what Misaki-chan could be. The girl simply ignored him. The skateboard's sudden movement caught Misaki-chan off guard and she grabbed yata by his waist._

_of course, Yata was surprised by this but luckily, he managed to held his balance on the board. "You..alright?" He asked while facing away from the girl. He can feel her chest going up and down fast as if she is trying to catch her breath. "yup! you...don't mind if i hug you like this, would you? I wouldn't want to risk falling down again." She said while being incredibly close to his ears. His cheeks got redder, but all was gone unnoticed by the girl as Yata refuse to face her._

_as the pair have this kind of embarrassing moments (mainly, for yata.), they also accomplish some tricks they did on the skating ramp. Soon, their patrolling shift ended and they needed to head back to the bar soon._

_"An-chan! did you wait long? sorry! This idiot kept making me fall and I guess, we are absorbed at that time!" Misaki-chan squatted down before Anna and apologizing to her. Anna, being Anna, quietly just shook her head. She held Misaki-chan's hand and before she walked off with Misaki-chan, she turned back to Yata and giving him a smile like she was trying to say "You like Misaki-chan, right?"._

_Yata just responsed by pulling his beanie down and looking at his shoes, blushing while saying, "shut up."_

"ahh. they really have to pick a fight with each other on a day like this, do they?" Yata said while struggling to climb out of his bed. Finally when he got out, he heard the glass breaking.

"OIII RIKIO! DON'T BREAK MY GLASS DAMMIT!" Yata heard Izumo-san shout. Yata opened the door like he had a grudge with it and as soon as he opened it, Izumo was about to strangle Rikio to death (well, not exactly...but close enough.).

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE ! KEEP IT FUCKING DOWN , WOULD YA?" Yata shouted with anime-like veins appearing at his forehead.

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Everyone looked at the source of laughter, Anna. Izumo looked at her in shock while standing up. Same goes for Rikio.

"She...laughed? She never laughed that loud before..."Izumo's voice just seem to fall on deaf ears as the rest of the members are trying to figure out what is she laughing at.

Of course, It didn't take a genius for Misaki-chan to find out when she laid her eyes on Yata. "YATA! COVER YOURSELF!" She shouted with red blush conquering her cheeks.

"huh? wha-?" He said as he looked at his body. "FUCK MY LIFE." he shouted while realising he is naked, well, kinda since he is still in a pair of boxers. A pair of Rilakkuma boxers.

Soon, the whole homra is roaring in laughter while Yata also laughed at his *cute* mistake. **Today, didn't seem to be a bad day afterall.** He thought while smiling at Misaki-chan.

* * *

i think i broke the record on how much i wrote. ._.


	7. crepes

painting your nails while writing a chapter is not a good idea. anyway, heres a new chapter and to SHOUHEI-KUN : thanks for your lovely reviews! they made my day! :D

* * *

"Oi. stop fooling around , Misaki-chan." what a fucking drag. why must i babysit her while patrolling. There are alot more guys than me anyway.

_-25 minutes ago-_

_Izumo whistled. Moments later, a chestnut haired boy came in on his skateboard. "yeah? and can you stop treating me like a dog?" the chestnut boy said with a bored expression on his face._

_"a dog? I always thought you were a crow. when did you get that 'dog-idea'?" Izumo retorted, lighting his cigarette, never expecting an answer. Then, he continued his questions. "you are patrolling after shouhei and bandou , right?" the crow looked at him for awhile then continued to reply his question. "yeah. "_

_"you don't have any partner for patrolling now , right? since Fushimi's gone, you have been working on your own." Izumo brought up Yata's taboo while observing his movements. He caught the crow flinched when he said the name, Fushimi._

_trying to control his anger, Yata replied with a simple " yeah. ". Izumo let out a puff of smoke then finally revealing his intentions of calling Yata here._

_"take Misaki with you." Yata's head shot up at the sound of her name. "huh? take Misaki-chan with me? again?!" take Misaki-chan with me? I don't mind taking her around but, why does Izumo want me to take her? _

_"Take her. She needs to be more comfortable with you from now on." if you aren't in homra, you would have thought Izumo is a magician who can read minds or something. wait. what?! the fuck does it means be comfortable with me?!_

_"WHAT? SHE IS ALREADY COMFORTABLE WITH ME. " shit. fuck my life. fuckfuckfuck. Yata mentally cursed himself for revealing that. His face is officially as red as a tomato._

_"eh...what do you mean by that? could it be? Yata, you graduated from being a virgin?!" Izumo exclaimed with a teasing voice. _

_"WHAT THE FUCK. NO. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT!" Okay, make that two tomatoes fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck fuckfuckfuckfuckkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkk. curse my fucking mouth. for revealing all that. Now, Mikoto-san is definitely gonna kill me for tainting his precious sister's lips._

_"chill yatagarasu! fine fine fine. I will stop asking questions about her if bring her along. no questions shall be answered." Izumo said while trying to control his laughter when he saw the expression on yata's face._

_"urgh. fine. and Izumo-san, do me a favour, DON'T TELL MIKOTO-SAN WHAT I JUST SAID." Yata said the last sentence with a blush forming on his face while shouting out._

_"BAAHAHHAHA. OKAY YATA. YOU HAVE MY WORD. AHHAHA." Izumo finally let his laughter get better of him. Yata seriously now doubt that he will keep his word._

"heyhey! i have a question, Yata-kun! :D" Misaki-chan said, bringing yata back to this world.

"you women really have alot of questions. what is it?" Yata said while looking at her in the eye , giving her the bored look.

"why...do...you...hate...saru-kun?" Misaki-chan said slowly while watching his expression change. when she mention the word , hate, his facial expression showed an amused look. As if he was thinking "a person i hate? she is not gonna sayy..." then when she mentioned "saru-kun" , his expression changed once again to a more hatred look, literally saying " yup, she said it. wait. SARU-KUN? WHY SUCH A CUTE NAME FOR HIM. damn monkey."

"why do i hate that fucking monkey?" Misaki-chan nodded. " well, there are alot of reasons. he fucking betrayed homra. i guess, i just hate anyone who betrays anyone." what the fuck am i saying. get a hold of yourself, YATA.

"ehh...so it really have nothing to do with him calling you MI~SA~KI~ right?" I flinched for awhile then replied, "well, that is also a point that i really hate but well, i guess the betrayal is the one i hate the most." after answering her question, I looked at her and I saw an amused expression on her face.

"why do you look so amused?" I asked and then, she snapped out of her own world.

"ehh...er, that's because you sound so mature unlike your past ranting about how you will castrate him, then cook his balls in a pot full of shit then feed it to the chickens."

"WHAT? YOU ACTUALLY REMEMBERED ALL THAT? AND STOP TREATING ME LIKE A KID. I CAN BE MATURE IF I WANT TO."

"you say that but your height is..."

"MY HEIGHT ISN'T ONE OF THE FACTORS HERE! ANYWAY, YOU ARE SHORTER THAN ME.

"...but my height is one of the highest in class. 165cm. for girls."

"SHUT UPPPP!" argh. I say one sentence and this girl retort with ten sentences. I can't win against her , can I?

"hey hey yata! let's eat some crepes! :D" "huh? like i said, we are patrol-" my sentence was caught off by a pull from her.

"eh! we can still eat while we patrol right?" she does have a point. no point starving to death while patrolling.

"...fine."

"YAY! what flavour do you want?"

"Choco-banana."

"okay! I want Vanilla!" then she looked at me. in an instant, I realised why she is looking at me.

"...stop staring. fine! I will fucking pay for them so stop staring!" geez. this girl's puppy eyes are so effective.

"heheh! arigato! :D"

"...-_-;;;"

When it is finally our turn, the woman making the crepes turn to us and said , " ahh! a young couple! you two suit each other! what does his young man want for his crepe?"

then, my face turned into a deep red shade of tomato. "we...aren't a couple." yeah right, yata. you kissed and you let her ride on your skateboard with you. not a couple? pretty convincing.

"oh! pardon me for my mistake! but you two should get together , y'know? "

"...erm...a choco-banana crepe and a vanilla flavoured crepe please."

"oh! okay! coming right up!"

I wish today will be free of embarrassing moments.

* * *

sorry if this chapter actually disappoint you :(.

arigato = thank you

i am using emojis cus i do not know how to describe their expression. (told you! I am bad at descriptions!)

soo...r&r? :D


	8. realised

yo. this is just a short chapter tho! i realised i last posted a chapter like 10 days++ ago! soo...this is just a short chapter since i am currently thinking about what to write now! X( forgive me!

* * *

"alright! here is your crepes! thanks for supporting our store! we hope to see you again!" the scene continued from it's last chapter with a very typical 'goodbye' from a store clerk. Yata still looked very tomato-ish while his female partner is letting her enthusiasm take control of her. probably because she haven't ate anything sweet (she really loves sweet things. like me. :D) since the tragedy that happened a few months back in homra.

"oi, take your crepe. " the male Misaki said while putting his hand out, holding the female's crepe. "ah! arigato misaki! " the Suoh took her crepe with a huge grin on her face , then continued savouring her vanilla-flavoured goodness.

well as we all know, Yata is a virgin (yata : fuck you author. fuck you. ). Therefore, it is pretty normal for him to even look at his female-somehow-also-can-be-considered-marysue in a way most men will. but, due to the lack of experiences (yata : FUCKER. YOU ARE ASKING FOR IT.) Yata actually think that this way of thinking is seriously wrong.

'we are just friends.' _yeah right! i will like to see two normal friends hugging each other, kissing each other and behaving like a fucking couple. _

'...then...what are we?' _you fucking ignorant pussy. i am so ashamed to be your inner voice, y'know?! how long will it take you to realise that you fucking adore this girl?! you want to kiss her, you want to hold her. most of all, you want to __**own**__ her._

'wha-what?! kis-hugg and ow-own her?! the fuck?! n-no way bro!" _sigh. i wish i have never signed up for this job in the first place. then, let me be kind and give you a few explanation why you love her._

"...don't just stay silent after all that fucking shit. " _fine, you piece of red crow shit. last night, before you went to bed, you fucking thought about her right?_

"well...yeah..." _moving on, even before that night, you have been dreaming of her ever since you met her for the first time ,right?_

"...yeah." _you think that your life isn't half bad with her , right? you don't fucking mind her, right? you blush even at the slightest contact with her, right? when you are skating with her at the skate park last time, when she held you, you wanted that to last forever, right?_

"..."_ i will take that as a fucking yes. You, YATA MISAKI, is in love with her. admit it or not. _

"Misaki..? why are you zoning out? your ice cream in the crepe is gonna get melted soon! " the amber-eyed girl said eyeing the chocolate crepe while shaking his arm, waking him up from his daydreaming session almost instantly. also causing Yata to jump a little from his seat.

"hu-huh? ahhhh...the ice cream is dripping..." female Misaki recovered almost instantly from the sudden jump Yata gave her. She looked up only to be greeted with a pair of hazel eyes and a blush that turned to a shade like her brother's hair.

Yata immediately turned away from her glance. shit fuckkkkkk! i can't look at her now normally. fuck that inner self of mine! why does he have to do this! if only he didn't tell me, all of this could have worked out!

with a even redder blush now, he repeated in his mind what his inner self have said to him before finally concluding.

**_fuck. this girl totally owns my heart now. _**


	9. green hair

yes. finally it came to this part! yeahhhhh~ i think this won't be as comedic as the previous ones. XD

* * *

-yata misaki's p.o.v-

"oi misaki. you are acting weird today. are you sick or something?" the red haired girl asked while they are walking back to homra. they are done with the day, patrolling. while they are walking on every inch of the city, the girl notices that the boy isn't quite himself. soon, she grew suspicious of the chestnut haired boy. well, who wouldn't if you are with a guy who normally wouldn't just blushed for no reason. _he is definitely hiding something._ the girl came up with her conclusion. _maybe its puberty...?_

"w-what are you talking about? i am not acting weird okay?!" the chestnut haired misaki said with a blush that grew redder and redder by seconds._ "should i confess? no. i don't even know if it's real love or what. maybe it's just a sign of deep admiration. yes! that must be it! i admire her! just like how i admire mikoto!"_ while trying to put up a front, he is thinking about what triggered the sudden conclusion made by his inner self.

when he was pleased with his new conclusion, he turned to his right, just to find the girl wasn't there with him. "then, why are you acting like this?!" the voice came from his back. because of instinct, he turned behind immediately, coming face to face with the girl. when he heard the question the girl threw at him, he was at a loss for words. _"yeah. why am i acting like this. worrying , overreacting, panicking. all this for a girl. this isn't like me." _he secretly acknowledged the fact that he was indeed, acting stranger than usual.

instead of replying, he just avoided looking at her by looking down at his shoes. even when his beanie is covered majority of his face now, he couldn't help but still feel...naked. he felt like this girl, no. suoh misaki can see through him. because of that, he felt really uncomfortable knowing that the girl had his weakness. he could tell the girl was genuinely caring for him.

a pregnant silence passes by. both parties didn't say a single word. one kept looking at the other, waiting for an answer while the other kept avoiding her eyes. soon, the girl couldn't take the silence any longer. she wasn't a patient one. "i need to go to the toilet " she said suddenly, shocking the male by a little. yata slowly rise his head up, eyes still looking at the sides, avoiding any eye contact with her. "then, i will wait for you here while you go in and use the toilet." he said slowly while taking a seat on the bench provided by the cafe.

without a word, the female proceeded inside with a glum look. when yata was sure the female went in, he relaxed his tense shoulders. "she looks pretty angry there...of course she is. i acted as if she is someone i really dread to go out with." yata said with a knowing nod. "maybe, i should apologize to her...? it might be too late for that now, she might think i am pms-ing." yata sighed. that's the reason why he wasn't really comfortable with women in the first place. he couldn't understand a single fuck about them and they expect him to know them like it's his job. he has nothing against women, afterall, a women brought him to this world. he just couldn't understand them. but now, ever since he met that red haired girl, everything changed. he wanted to know more about her. even if she really annoy the fuck out of him.

yata sighed again. he had enough trouble for today. he hoped he never found out about his feelings for misaki-chan. now, he just want to go home and sleep. sleep away all those fuckerys. yata put on his headphones and blast the dupstep music loud enough for people a metre away to hear.

unknown to him, the moment when the girl stepped in the cafe will be the last time he ever see that red haired.

* * *

-suoh misaki p.o.v-

_what is up with him! he didn't have to be so anti-social towards me out of a sudden! fuck it!_ the little sister of mikoto started to swear in her thoughts. she didn't know what the hell was happening to him. one moment he was giving his normal reactions, then the other staring into blank spaces and ignoring her. it was as if he didn't want to be with her. _"and i thought he actually became nicer. well, if you compare the first time i've met him, it is a major difference."_ misaki mumbled while rinsing her hands.

she took out her handkerchief and began to dry her hands with it. she was still deep in thought when she pushed the entrance of the restroom. she bumped into a guy with long hair or a girl with very handsome features. she didn't know. she could care less about some random stranger.

"are you alright?" the stranger spoke in a very seducing voice. however, misaki find the sound of his voice very familiar. upon looking closer, the stranger had long green hair and piercing dark blue eyes. it was all too familiar. immediately when she thought of that, a handkerchief went over her nose._ wha?! chloroform?! what is this guy doing!?_

"mi...sa...ki..." suoh continued her attempt to call out for yata. he was right in front of her. just a few tables and chairs and a glass separates her and him. she wanted to apologize for not being understanding towards yata. at the same time, she could feel her strength slowly draining out. she wanted to fight back, but she can't. she tried to fill her hand with red aura but, it only maintained for a couple of seconds before completely going out. she never felt this helpless before.

she never wanted more for anyone to save her.

* * *

-third person's p.o.v-

the hand holding the handkerchief removed itself from the red haired girl's lower part of her face. then, two guys came out of the male restroom , proceeding to carry the girl out via the backdoor.

"woah. the boss scored a real good deal today." a guy with an orange mohawk said while carrying the third king's sister, licking his lips at the sight of her body.

"keisuke. don't let the boss hear you; he is just in front of us. he will kill you then revive you then kill you again. like last time when you got laid with one of his playmates." a guy with brown hair said while remembering the traumatising experience.

"well, i can't help it! i am always sexually frustrated. anyway, it's not my fault that our boss doesn't like to share!" keisuke shrugged it off.

"argh. whatever you dimwit. " the brown haired guy said while approaching the black car. the boss opened the door while he questioned. "did you ensure nobody saw what happened in the cafe?"

"yes. luckily for us, the people did not question us much when we said the way to the toliet was blocked. " the brown haired guy responded.

"excellent. isamu, put the girl next to me. it's been awhile since we met after all." isamu simply just obeyed his boss's commands, putting the girl on the car seat beside him.

he smirked while brushing one of the red hair strands behind the girl's ear. "misaki...it's been awhile since i've saw you and at the age of nineteen, you are already this beautiful."

the green haired guy let misaki-chan's head lie down on his shoulder holding her hand. "i won't let you go ever again. " the guy said while smiling as the car went on it's journey to the green clan's base.

* * *

shouhei-kun: you want action, shouhei-kun? well, you might have to wait a little while~

oh and! happy new year! :D this is my present for you all! wish i could have given something much more good tho..

and once again, my description sucks. its kinda funny how i go in great detail while doing yata's pov. then lesser as i went on to misaki's pov. then tada. the least detailed is the third person one. ._.


End file.
